The First Night At Freddy's
by pastaaddict
Summary: You're the new security guard at Freddy Fazbear Pizza, run by Hetalia Entertainment. You start on your birthday and it'll be one you'll never forget! If you live! Reader! Happy Birthday, Discordgirl94!
**Discordgirl94 is a relative and it's her birthday today so this is for you, Happy Birthday, J. :D**

 **Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya and Five Nights At Freddy's belongs to Scott Cawthon!**

 _ **The First Night At Freddy's**_

It sucked that my new job began on my birthday, on the very first hour of it to be exact. At twelve o'clock, my new job as security guard at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Restaurant, run by the Hetalia group would begin. I was surprised that I got the job, actually. I would have thought a big, burly guy would have been hired for this and I could only believe that there had not been many applicants for the job. A night security guard was not anyone's idea of a dream job but, in the end, it was a job.

It had not help that, when I arrived, I had been let in by some guy called Lovino, an Italian with dark red-brown hair with large stray curl on the right side of his head and caramel eyes and a sour attitude, who's parting words to me, after giving me a tour of the restaurant and the keys were, "Nice knowing you! Good luck, you're going to need it!"

The lighting was subdued which made everything dark and creepy as I sat in the Security Room, watching the security cameras as they showed views around the restaurant and, on one camera, was the restaurant's main attraction. The animatronics of the signature characters of Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie and Chica filled the screen, looking creepily still with their round staring eyes and blocky teeth. The bear, in fact all of them, seemed so innocuous but there was something a little sinister about them. Bonnie, the purple rabbit stood next to Freddy and, lastly was Chica, the yellow chick with a bib that said 'Let's eat!' and it was holding a cupcake on a tray.

There was something creepy and axe-murder-y about the shut-down animatronics and the subdued lighting did not help. Did one of them just move?

 _Ring! Ring!_

I jumped out of my skin as the phone suddenly came to life, ringing for my attention and, after taking a moment to calm down, I picked it up.

"Hello?" I said, tentatively.

" _Hello!...Hello!_ " said a man's voice on the other end. He sounded American. " _Uh, I wanted to record a message for you. I worked in that office before you and I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about, you'll do fine! Let's concentrate on getting you through your first week, okay?_ "

Why was I suddenly less than reassured?

" _Right! I have to tell you this, it's kinda a legal requirement_ ," The man continued. " _Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza_. _A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Hetalia Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person! Upon discovering that damage to property or person has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon as property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached and the carpets replaced!_ " My eyebrows rose.

Huh?

" _I know that's sounds bad_ ," the man said. " _But there's nothing to worry about! Just be aware, the characters do tend to wander about a bit. They're left to roam free at night, something about their servos locking up if shut down for too long. They used to roam free during the day until the biting incident of '87 but it's amazing that the human body can live without frontal lobe!_ "

Wtf!

" _Now there is a risk_ ," the voice took on a serious tone, a tone that I got the feeling this guy did not use very often. " _Should any of the characters see you, they won't recognise you as a person. They'll think you're an endoskeleton without a costume and try to stuff you into one. That might not seem so bad if it wasn't for all the crossbeams and animatronic thingamabobs, especially in the head so having your head forced into that would really hurt …. and possibly kill you!_ "

Now I was seriously regretting my choice of career!

" _They never tell you these things at the interview, do they!_ " the man laughed. " _Don't worry, I'm sure you'll do great! Just check those cameras but remember to conserve power and we'll chat tomorrow. Okay, that's all! Good night!_ " The phone clicked off and I put the receiver down. _Great!_ I thought. _After that, I'm not all nervous!_

I looked up at the screens, especially the camera on the animatronics but they were all still there and power was at 99% so I breathed a sigh of relief. Honestly, that phone call had made me jittery.

* * *

I spent a few minutes checking the office, noting the the two doors either side and the two buttons by each of them. One operated the lights in the corridor outside the corresponding door and the other closed the door itself but I noticed that shutting the doors gobbled up the power so I left them open and then went back to the cameras.

I flicked on to the camera pointing at the animatronics and breathed a sigh of relief. They were all there, still very still, still very creepy and I began checking at the other cameras. A room full of tables, prepared for a birthday party, probably for kids later in the day. Then I flicked on to Pirate's cove which was located at the other end of the party room and the camera showed a mostly closed curtain with a sign saying 'closed for renovations'. That was where the fourth animatronic, Foxy was and I hoped it stayed put. I checked the other cameras, the doors to the Rest-room, the Repair Room, the Spare Costumes Room, the Fire Exit, the corridor outside either side of the security room! Then I flicked back to the animatronics.

Where was Freddy?

Bonnie and Chica were still in their places but the big bear animatronic was nowhere in sight so I began flicking through the cameras, looking for it and sighed with relief when I found it on the Repair Room camera. I hoped Freddy stayed there but I was not hopeful. I watched him for a few moments but he did not moved so I went back to the other cameras. Foxy was still behind his curtain (I hoped) and Bonnie and Chica were still in their places and I sat back in my chair.

Then there was a noise outside the left-hand side door.

Cautiously, I got out of my chair and went to the door, putting my hand on the light switch and mentally counted to three. I hit the light and quickly looked outside.

Nothing!

The corridor beyond was empty and silent and I cursed myself for being so jumpy.

"Get a grip!" I chided myself and my voice sounded loud in the silence and I closed my mouth. What is noise attracted the animatronics? I went back to my seat in the Security Room, telling myself to stop being stupid and checked the clock. I had made through the first hour and my power was at 82%

* * *

For a short while, nothing happened and I was lulled into a false sense of security which was shattered when I checked the cameras again and found that Bonnie had gone AWOL. As I began flicking through the cameras again, I discovered that Freddy had moved too. I soon located Bonnie in the Party Room and went on the search for Freddy, only to jump out of my skin when I hit Pirate's Cove.

"Arragh!" I screamed as a big crimson Fox with yellow eyes, one with an eye-patch above it, stared into the camera at me. Looked like Foxy was coming out to play and in my panic, I hit the next camera which showed the corridor outside.

Freddy was coming down the corridor toward the security room and I immediately leapt to the door button and closed it. It would eat up power but right now, that was not important and, as Freddy got closer, I hunkered down under the security room window, out of sight, as Freddy stomped past. As his footsteps faded in to the distance, I breathed a sigh of relief and checked the camera.

Freddy was just coming on to camera by the Fire Exit and I blew out a breath. Then I saw the power and it was down to 69% with the closed door eating up more and I opened it up. I checked the other cameras. Bonnie and Foxy had not moved. But Chica had!

I went through the cameras and found Chica in the Spare Costumes Room, that room was one of the furthest away from the Security Room so I was not so worried but when I checked the other cameras again, I found that Bonnie and Foxy were gone.

I flicked through the cameras and found Bonnie outside the Rest-rooms but where was Foxy?

A noise came from the right!

I tentatively went to the door and and put my hand on the light switch. Then I flicked it on.

Foxy stood at the end of the corridor on that side with his jaw open , showing all his teeth, some of them gold and all of them sharp, and I hit the door switch desperately and pulled my head back in time to avoid it getting trapped in the door. I stepped away, my heart pounding as the footsteps came up to the door and stopped. There was a scraping noise as if a hand was dragging its nails down the outside and I flicked to the camera of the right hand corridor.

Foxy was outside, dragging his hand and hook down the door, like a zombie trying to get in and I prayed he was not programmed to know how to open the door. He did it for a few moments and the scraping grated on my nerves but, eventually, he lost interest and moved away. When he was gone from the camera view, I opened the door again. I was down to 49% but I realised I had not checked the clock for a while and it was just past 3 am. Halfway through my shift and I prayed I survived.

* * *

Over the next hour, I would periodically check all the cameras but mostly I kept to the cameras covering the corridors outside the Security Room. Screw watching the premises, I just wanted to get through tonight alive and, after that, I would be looking for another job.

I did a quick flick through on the cameras to see where the animatronics were now. Freddy was in the Party Room, Chica was outside the Rest-rooms, Bonnie was by the Fire Exit and Foxy was skulking about in the Repair Room. At least they were away from me! I clicked on to the left corridor camera and check the power. 39% and it was four o'clock. Two hours to go.

Something caught my eye on the desk under a pile of burger wrappers and boxes and I pulled it out and saw it was a file. I opened it and found it full of reports. Missing person reports and I went through them and my blood ran cold as I discovered that all of them had worked as Night Security.

Alfred F Jones, American, aged 19 vanished on the first night. Poor guy must have just wanted to make some money, maybe to put himself through college or something. A blond with a cowlick that looked like it would take flight if it was not anchored to his head. He had sky blue eyes and wore square, half-rimmed glasses and looked perpetually optimistic.

Arthur Kirkland, British, aged 23 disappeared after his second night of work. I looked at a picture of a blond man with green eyes and bushy eyebrows and wondered why he had even returned after the first night. Maybe he had been lucky and his first night was uneventful.

Feliciano Vargas, Italian, aged 20 also vanished on his first night. The picture showed a puppy of a man-child with auburn hair that sported a funny curl on the left side of his head, kind of like that Lovino guy. It was hard to see what colour his eyes were because they were closed but he look happy.

Kiku Honda, Japanese (the age was smudged) disappeared on the third night (he lasted a while but why did he continued? He did not have to continued! Who am I talking to?). He had black hair cut in a bob and soft brown eyes and his face held a curious expression. Alfred was the most recent of the disappearances and they went in order but there was no way in Hell I wanted my picture added to this file and if (No! When! WHEN!) I got out of here, I was reporting this place!

I checked both corridors and was relieved to see that they were both empty and I flicked through the other cameras. The animatronics had changed position again but none seemed to be heading for the corridors and I checked the clock. Five am. One more hour to go. But the power was down to 18 %!

Now, I was absolutely terrified!

Chica began moving and I chanted in my head _Please don't come near the corridors! Please don't come near the corridors!_

Then there was a loud bang!

I jumped so hard, I almost left an imprint of myself in the ceiling and checked the cameras, Foxy was in the Spare Costumes Room, Chica was in the Repair Room, Bonnie was still by the Fire Exit and Freddy …..

Freddy was by the Rest-Rooms and he was heading my way!

 _No! No! Nonononono!_ My head screamed as he came into view on the camera and I had no choice but to shut the door but I knew the power was not going to last! I could only hope he moved on quickly and maybe I could get away with what power was left if I really conserved it. On the camera, Freddy came up to the closed door. _Please keep going!_ I mentally begged.

Freddy stopped... And turned... And just stood there.

 _No! Just go!_ I shrieked inside my head but Freddy did not move. The power counted down to 10% and Freddy just stood there. I tried to squeeze myself into a corner out of sight and the power seemed to drain away.

6% …... 5% ….. 4% …..( I whimpered)...3% …... 2% …... 1%

The lights went out, leaving only emergency lighting and the door opened.

Breathing at the speed of light and my heart in my mouth, I froze in my corner. I knew what was coming, knew that the crazy animatronic was out there but I still lost it when …...

"Gahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Freddy's head appeared through the door and stared right at me.

"Arrrrrrrrrrrragh!" I screamed and found my mobility again as I ran for the other door and out into the corridor. I kept running but I could not run for the Fire Exit because Bonnie was there and, knowing my luck, still would be so I ran for the front entrance, passing other turn offs. It was there, right in front of me. Just a few more feet!

"Gahhhhhhhhhhh!" Foxy jumped out with his hook raised. I shrieked and skidded to a halt, turned and ran down another corridor. I had no idea where I was going now but, as long as it was away from these creepy-ass robots, I was cool with it.

"Gahhhhhhhh!" Bonnie lurched out of a nearby room, sending me, wailing down another corridor. So he was not by the Fire Exit now and this was how I was going to die! Murdered by robotic characters from Hell on my birthday and ending up just another missing persons report ahead of Alfred F Jones.

The Fire Exit was ahead and I knew Bonnie was not there now so, maybe I still had a chance and headed in that direction.

"Gahhhhhhhh!" I screamed as Chica appeared in front of me and changed direction again and found myself heading toward the Party Room and I knew none of them were in there so maybe I could find a way to seal it off and plan a proper escape. I ran toward the door and burst through them with a bang then suddenly I was blinded by light.

"SURPRISE!"

I screamed again then my eyes adjusted to the light. The Party Room was full of people and balloons fell from the ceiling. A dark haired man with a weird curl and violet eyes and a mole was playing Happy Birthday on the piano at the side of the room with everyone singing along. A long blonde-haired, blue-eyed, man with a scraggy beard stood beside the table which had a birthday cake on it. An albino man was ready to start spinning discs at a disco stand while a man with baby blue eyes and slicked back blonde brought out food, followed by a tall, silver blonde man with violet eyes, a girl with a bow in her silvery hair,who seemed obsessed with staying as close to the tall man as possible, and a Chinese man. That Lovino guy was among the thong, looking like he would rather be somewhere else and trying to shove a dark-haired man with forest green eyes away from him. A quiet blonde man with violet eyes and a funny curly strand of hair was sorting out the drinks.

A brown haired girl standing with a blonde girl with a large chest had been behind a camera to catch my expression as I came through the door and I shuddered to think what that looked like with me screaming like a banshee.

The doors opened and the animatronics stomped in. Freddy reached up and removed his head.

"Man, it's hot inside these costume!," a familiar voice that I recognised as the voice on the phone declared as the head came off and Alfred F Jones's head appeared from underneath. Foxy removed his head and Arthur Kirkland's head stuck out of the rest of the costume.

"I have to agree," the British man said, looking hot and sweaty.

"Hai!" Chica was revealed to be Kiku Honda as he put the head to one side. "They are very warm."

"Ve~ Help me!" Bonnie squealed and the man with the slicked-back blonde hair came to his rescue while Lovino just said, "Idiota fratello!" The blonde man lifted the purple rabbit head off and revealed Feliciano Vargas underneath.

"You b*****ds!" I swore now that everything had been revealed as an enormous prank. "I've had half a dozen heart attacks tonight!" Everybody just grinned.

"Sorry," Arthur said with a sheepish grin, peeling himself out of the rest of the Foxy costume. "It's just a bit of a tradition here at Freddy Fazbear that whenever we get new night security that we do this. A sort of initiation before the welcome party!"

"Yeah!" Alfred joined in, stepping out of the Freddy outfit. "But then we found out that your first day was your birthday so we made it a birthday party too."

"I feel like I've had five birthdays at once tonight," I replied. "And not in a good way."

"Ve~ Scusa," Feliciano apologised. "But we all go through this. I was terrified when it was done to me."

"You reaction was bad-ass!" Alfred laughed. "I was fine when it was my turn! Nothing scares the hero!"

"Alfred," Arthur snorted. "You almost wet yourself."

"Did not!"

"I'm afraid that was my recollection too, Alfred-san," Kiku backed up Arthur.

"Oh man, why is everyone picking on me?"

"Where are the real animatronics?" I asked, not that I was that eager to see them.

"Right here, mon cher," the blonde, bearded, clearly Frenchman replied, pulling back the curtain around Pirate Cove to show the real Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy. I still thought they were creepy.

"Okay," the albino behind the disco deck said with a Germanic accent. "Let's get this awesome party started!" And everybody began to party and introduced themselves. Piano man was called Roderich Edelstein from Austria and the brown haired girl was his girlfriend, Elizaveta Héderváry from Hungary. The albino was Gilbert Beilschmidt and the man with the slicked-back hair was his brother, Ludwig and they were from Germany, although Gil insisted he was from Prussia, despite the fact the country had not existed for 69 years. The tall, silver blonde man was Ivan Braginski from Russian and the big chest girl and the silvery blonde were his sisters, Katyusha and Natalya and the Chinese man was Yao Wang. Lovino and Feliciano were brothers and the other dark haired man was a Spaniard called Antonio Carriedo. The last blonde man with the curly strand was Alfred's brother, Matthew Williams from Canada.

I was told that if I stayed long enough to be promoted and someone else was hired for the night shift, I would have to be one of those in the costumes as it was always the last four who held the job that did the scaring and I prayed it would not be for a long time.

As the party got under way and everyone gathered round to make sure I was having a good time, no one noticed the heads of the real animatronics turned to look at us with glowing eyes and their jaws dropped opened.

 **So this was for Discordgirl94!** **And anyone else who has a birthday today! Happy Birthday, especially you, J! :DDD**

 **Hasta la Pasta!**


End file.
